This invention relates generally to sealing of containers, and more particularly to controllable release of fluid or liquid from containers after the container have been inverted.
At the present time, containers, such as plastic bottles for motor oil, are opened prior to pouring of liquid from the container. As the container is inverted for pouring into a receptacle, as via an inlet to the latter, the liquid tends to easily spill from the container prior to the time that the container neck can be aligned with the inlet. There is need for means to prevent such spilling, and for means to easily remove the seal, without risk of seal loss into the receptacle.